


The Less Great Glasses Saga

by CatChan



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/pseuds/CatChan
Summary: - Were you cleared for contacts?- No, my eyes are not meant for tears! I'm too badass for it.-They prescribed you something for the dry eyes?- ...- Yes.- But they said I should get glasses for the time being.





	The Less Great Glasses Saga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoAwayOlivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoAwayOlivia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Great Sunglasses Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051580) by [GoAwayOlivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoAwayOlivia/pseuds/GoAwayOlivia). 



> Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, not-actually-Olivia!
> 
> A short continuation to GoAwayOlivia's fic.

_\- So. Turns out I do have slight myopia... Shut up._

Tim read Steph's text and shook his head.

 _\- Were you cleared for contacts?_ He sent back.

So sure, he was still mad about the whole thing. Glasses theft, lying, and reckless endangering of her and others lives by doing a lot of high-risk activities with a less-than-optimal vision. But one: Alfred was enforcing the end of their war, and Steph was going to tidy up his apartment soon; two: if she was in fact near sighted, it was hard to resent her for wanting to keep his glasses that let her see better.

He'd paid for her appointment at the optometrist so she wouldn't have wiggle room. And also to make sure all the necessary exams were going to be done. Paying them in advance helped in not forgetting one because it hadn't been mentioned by Steph who was and eye-doctor beginner and might have not thought to ask for certain stuff, like the lenses compatibility exam, for instance.

_\- No, my eyes are not meant for tears! I'm too badass for it._

_-They prescribed you something for the dry eyes?_

_\- ..._

_\- Yes._

_\- But they said I should get glasses for the time being._

_\- When are you getting fitted?_

There was a long delay and Tim started frowning at his phone, then.

_-Whenever I have three hundred bucks saved up?_

Tim groaned in exasperation and texted her back with the address of his optician, and a meet-up time two hours later. It wasn't like he didn't understand. He might have been born and still be filthy rich, but he had had a few months of financial insecurity when his Dad went bankrupt. Sure it wasn't anywhere near the level of barely scrapping by that Steph was used to, but it gave him perspective.

_-And don't forget to bring your prescription slip!_

He finished tidying up and stocking Jason's safehouse that he was in and headed out to meet Steph.

He remembered going to the optician to be a very long process. Up to one hour of looking at every glasses on display, several tries, looking at different angles, texting friends with pics for their opinion... And for a moment it looked like it was going to be the same for Steph. Then she saw the glasses with magnetic solar snap-ons. The salesperson noticed her interest and got a drawer of similar models out. It was a new concept, so there weren't a lot of them. One was in purple. Steph declared it the most perfect thing on earth on the spot, and it was it.

Tim payed without a second thought, grateful that Steph was a decisive person and made this fast.

 

 

  
In the meantime, he lifted the exact specs of Steph's glasses from their optician's database, stole her costumes, and redid all of her cowls to include corrective visors, but that was just his duty as a fellow vigilante. It was time that she stopped running around at night with her eyes completely bare anyway, huge weak spot, that. While he was at it, he outfitted her with every eye-gadget that the rest of them bats had in their own masks.

  
Tim wasn't there when Steph went back to pick her glasses up. But the next time he saw her with them, she spent the whole meal fiddling with the solar clips. Putting, removing, putting, removing, putting again, removing again.

At least she was wearing them.

 

 

 

"Hey, Tim, did you see my solar clips?" Steph predictably asked him about a month after getting her glasses.

Tim hadn't. When she left, grumbling under her breath, Tim smiled and did what he arguably could have done for himself when it was his glasses missing, and called his optician. A smirk started working it's way on his face as the salesperson on the phone asked him which type of sunlenses he needed. "Just send me a pair of every kind, every color." That, he decided, was the kind of gentle pranking that Alfred wouldn't find problems with.


End file.
